


Переступить черту

by WTF_Thrawn_and_Co_2019 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alliances spoilers, Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_and_Co_2019
Summary: Решения, принятые одним, изменяют будущее всех остальных (с) Чисский Доминион встречается с последствиями лицом к лицу.





	Переступить черту

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторые имена чисских персонажей взяты из цикла "Когда солнце взойдет на севере". Разрешение автора получено.

— Вставай.

Эли протестующе замычал и перевернулся на живот.

— Вставай. Эли.

Эли приподнял веки, чтобы зашипеть и зажмуриться — в полной темноте светящиеся алым глаза Трасса прямо над ним обожгли не хуже лампы.

— Ты меня слепишь, отвернись, — простонал он, садясь в постели и пытаясь нашарить рукой край одеяла. — Свет на двадцать. Что случилось?

В комнате зажегся тусклый свет, и Эли, морщась, открыл глаза. Митт'рас'сафис стоял перед ним абсолютно обнаженный, держа на локте груду одежды, и Эли привычно обвел взглядом его фигуру, прежде чем сфокусироваться на лице.

— Плохое, — коротко ответил Митт'рас'сафис. — Одевайся. Сейчас. Нас ждут на Совете.

— _Нас_ ждут на Совете? — переспросил Эли, но послушно выбрался из постели и еше неловко спросонья принялся натягивать на себя белье. — Зачем там я?

— Ар'алани вернулась, — все так же коротко ответил Трасс.

Вэнто почувствовал, как его спину покрывает ледяной пот. Ар'алани не вернулась бы, не узнай она окончательно судьбу пропавших детей, при этом его хотят видеть на Совете, а Совет собирают срочно. Значит ли это, что?..

— Нет, — тихо произнес Эли, уже застегивая флотский китель. — Трасс. Скажи мне, что это не Империя. Скажи, что она тут ни при чем.

— К сожалению, я мало знаю, — отозвался Трасс. Эли шагнул к нему. Пальцы привычно нашарили застежки длиннополого серого одеяния с бордовыми вставками, и Вэнто помог Трассу застегнуться быстрее.

Тот кивнул, коснулся пальцами его запястья — и вместе они почти бегом направились к лифту, что поднял бы их наверх, к залу Совета.

— Ар'алани передала, что дети у нее, — сказал Трасс, едва двери закрылись, и лифт поехал вверх, стремительно набирая скорость. — Они в безопасности и не ранены. Но одновременно с этим она сообщила, что неизвестная сила совершила нападение на патруль нашего флота в секторе Баек-восемь.

— Совсем рядом с началом диффузии гравитационных искажений, — заметил Эли. Названный сектор позволил ему чуть успокоиться: Империя никогда не добралась бы туда.

Если ее, конечно, не привел Траун. Но об этом Эли предпочитал не думать.

— Совсем рядом, — кивнул Трасс. — И Ксапла знают что-то. Больше, чем я. Они меня и разбудили. Я не знаю, почему Ар'алани не связалась со мной, но раз она этого не сделала...

— ...то мы в _бантовом дерьме_ , — пробормотал Эли, переходя ради двух последних слов на ауребеш.

— Да, — согласился Трасс. Между его бровей лежали тени. — Мы определенно в _бантовом дерьме_.

***

Сегодня зал-трансформер для собраний был сомкнут, как никогда. Привычный октагон сохранился, но пандусы опустились на уровень пола, и все скамьи, кроме восьми передних, ушли в него. Стены сдвинулись.

— Синдик, — сразу на несколько голосов произнесли уже собравшиеся внутри чиссы. — Капитан.

— Синдики, Аристокра, — Эли склонился перед ними на мгновение, затем занял место рядом с Трассом. Сегодня присутствовали даже не все первостепенные участники — на скамьях Сабосен и Ксапла восседали лишь их главы, а со стороны Чаф мрачно расправлял полы одежд одинокий Чаф'орм'бинтрано. Со стороны Браст — и Митт — так же присутствовали лишь спикеры. С шелестом ткани в залу почти вбежал представитель Лоро и, уже бесшумно опустившись на скамью, замер в ожидании.

Ктар'ксапла глухо кашлянула.

— Больше не ждем. Дело не требует отлагательств.

— Я прошу прощения, — негромко произнес Чаф'орм'бинтрано и сделал слабый жест в сторону Эли. — Но?..

Каждый раз, когда Эли видел эти выразительно приподнятые брови, он испытывал недостойное ни человека, ни чисса желание прокрасться ночью в покои Чаф и сбрить их.

— Я пригласила капитана Эли'ванто на Совет, — Ктар'ксапла приподняла ладонь. — Прошу вас, Чаф'орм'бинтрано, оставить все свои желания при себе. Капитан Эли'ванто уже давно доказал, что ему можно поверять тайны.

Невольно Эли задумался над тем, а когда он успел это сделать. Кто передал главе Дома Ксапла, что он достоин доверия? Сауро'митт? Митт'рас'сафис? Или Ар'алани?

И поскольку Чаф'орм'бинтрано больше не протестовал, Ктар'ксапла коснулась встроенного в скамью пульта управления. В центре октагона зажегся глаз проектора, и из тончайших нитей света сформировалось цветное объемное изображение адмирала Ар'алани в полный рост.

— Совет, — она не потратила времени на то, чтобы традиционно поклониться, и у Эли вновь сжало сердце, — у меня есть как хорошие, так и дурные вести. Хорошие кто-то из вас мог слышать от Аристокры Ктар'ксаплы. Атака чужой силы отбита, счет потерь еще ведется. Все дети живы, спасены и сейчас находятся на борту "Шторм _а_ Над Коперо". Их здоровьем занимаются мои медики, и к прибытию в столицу они будут в полном порядке.

Даже через голопроектор Эли увидел, как черты лица адмирала обострились.

— А теперь о дурном. Наших Небоходцев похитили представители расы грисков.

Эли едва подавил желание недоуменно воскликнуть: "что?!". Судя по противоречивым выражениям лиц некоторых окружающих, поражен был не только он.

— Гриски — старая легенда, — тяжело произнесла Сабосен'хасс. Голос ее звучал на пару тонов выше обычного.

— Это не подлежит сомнениям.

Голос Ар'алани же был жестким, как никогда. Адмирал сделала слабый жест рукой, и на отдельной платформе слева появилось бесцветное объемное изображение: гуманоид, не очень высокий, широкий в плечах, покрытый коричневой кожей с сероватым отливом, вооруженный винтовкой класса, которого Эли никогда еще не видел.

Эои подавил тяжелый вздох. Сомнений действительно не было — перед ними стоял гриск. Точь-в-точь сошедший со старых эскизов из файлов легенд и мифов. Кочевники, пираты, хищники, безжалостные воины, опустошители миров — лишь немногая часть описаний, которыми гриски награждались в мифологии чиссов.

Так вовремя, учитывая угрозу, всегда маячавшую на горизонте.

— Значит, гриски вышли из тени и оказались реальностью, — тихо произнес Трасс. — Хорошо. Полагаю, именно они атаковали сектор Баек-восемь.

Адмирал кивнула.

— Я не желала распространять информацию раньше необходимого, оттого назвала флот грисков неизвестной силой. Но это далеко не худшие вести.

Совет принял эти слова молча. Тогда объемное изображение гриска сменилось другим, плоским, движущимся, двусторонним — и Эли застыл, чувствуя, как липкий страх приковывает его к месту.

Он знал эту технологию съемки. Моментально узнал угол обзора — и даже модель камеры, учитывая размер экрана и разрешение.

Запись велась с б _а_ кового транслятора имперского звездного разрушителя.

Два огромных корабля неизвестной конфигурации чадили дымом в пространство вокруг себя. С борта одного из них то и дело на доли секунды выбрасывало огонь, а из-под брюха второго срочно эвакуировался небольшой транспортник.

Или... Эли резко подался вперед, не удержав потрясенного вздоха. Рядом с ним Трасс выпрямился, и взгляд его заледенел. В зале Совета легла мертвая тишина.

Эли смотрел на чисский корабль, медленно набирающий скорость, и думал. Был ли корабль захвачен грисками? Перехвачен ими с расстояния? Может, гриски использовали нечто вроде анти-гравилуча?

Но чисский корабль не развернулся и не вступил в бой. Он отошел на достаточное расстояние, слабо замерцал и исчез в гиперпространсиве.

Запись оборвалась.

Долгое время Совет молчал. Молчала и Ар'алани, ни разу за время видео не двинувшаяся с места.

— Откуда запись, — обронил наконец Чаф'орм'бинтрано. — Кто передал.

— Куда важнее выяснить, чей корабль, — тихо произнесла Ктар'ксапла. Эта женщина всегда говорила спокойно, но сейчас от ее интонации Эли стало не по себе.

— Чья. Запись. — Чаф'орм'бинтрано впился взглядом в Ар'алани. — Адмирал?

— Эта запись сделана с борта имперского звездного разрушителя "Химера", — ответила Ар'алани. — Ему повезло находиться там в тот момент. Он уничтожил оба фрегата грисков.

И пока Эли переживал новый удар, отчаянно надеясь, что шок не отображается сейчас на всем его лице, Ар'алани нанесла добивающий:

— Им командовал гранд-адмирал Империи Митт'рау'нуруодо.

Во второй раз Совет погрузился в гробовую тишину, но теперь взгляды абсолютно всех присутствующих обратились на скамью Митт. Эли видел, как напряглись скулы у Трасса, и как он весь подобрался.

— Ты до сих пор поддерживаешь с ним связь, — выдохнул Чаф'орм'бинтрано, переводя взгляд на Ар'алани. — Ты до сих пор...

— Назови мне статью закона, — оборвала его Ар'алани, — по которой нельзя общаться с изгнанником не на планете изгнания.

Из горла Чаф вырвалось глухое рычание, и чисс вскочил на ноги.

— Это трибунал, — процедил он. — Ты предала флот. Ты предала свою семью. Ты предала весь Доминион.

— Сядьте, Аристокра.

Но хлесткий голос Ктар'ксаплы не произвел на Чаф'орм'бинтрано никакого эффекта. Он продолжал стоять, глядя голограмме Ар'алани в глаза.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь рассказать нам. Изгнанник Рау спас Небоходцев. Верно? Вы спланировали это вместе, чтобы ты могла просить об его возвращении.

Эли дернулся, но в его локоть крепко впились горячие пальцы Трасса.

— Сидеть, — зашипел он, — вспомни свою легенду!

И Эли остался сидеть, хотя внутри бушевала ярость: как он посмел обвинить Трауна и Ар'алани в _таком_? Но через несколько ударов сердца на смену гневу пришел новый страх.

Потому что Траун мог. Мог бы с легкостью совершить подобное действие, если бы счел, что оно выгодно.

— Доказательства, — тем временем ледяным тоном сказала Ар'алани. — Без доказательств ты становишься пустым болтуном. И я прошу Совет обратить на это внимание.

— Внимание обращено, — сухо отозвалась Ктар'ксапла. — Аристокра, сядьте.

И Чаф наконец сел, расплескивая по скамье полы одежд.

— Я вошла в контакт с изгнанником, — продолжила Ар'алани, — и это действительно он и его экипаж спасли наших детей. Но он не имеет к их похищению никакого отношения, и я клянусь в этом своим именем, своим званием и своим статусом.

Эли вздрогнул. Такие клятвы давались крайне редко — и дававший дорого платил, если клятва нарушалась.

— Что скажет семья Митт? — спросила Хесс'таске'ван. — Вы также поддерживаете контакт с изгнанником?

Эли бросил быстрый взгляд на Трасса, но лицо того ничего не выражало.

— Я не видел и не слышал Рау с тех пор, как он был оставлен на необитаемой планете на границе имперского пространства, — тихо ответил Митт'рас'сафис, и в голосе его впервые на памяти Эли сквозила боль. — Еще вопросы?

— У меня, — сказал Ванто. — К Совету.

Он обвел глазами собрание, подождал, пока все обратят на него внимание.

— Мы спорим о чиссе, который не относится более к Доминиону, — заговорил Эли, — тогда как запись говорит о неверности нашему народу кого-то из нас самих. Нам следовало бы искать преступника и думать о том, как решить проблему грисков, а не драться из-за прошлого.

— Вы не представляете, что это за чисс, Эли'ванто.

Кажется, впервые голос Чаф'орм'бинтрано звучал без своего обычного высокомерного налета.

— Он опасен. Он въедается тебе сюда, — Чаф коснулся пальцем виска, — и отравляет тебя своими мыслями.

И кажется, впервые Эли был более чем полностью с ним согласен.

— Эли'ванто прав, — произнесла Ар'алани. — Я уже выслала запись всем участникам Совета. Не думаю, что специалисты разведки потратят много времени на то, чтобы выяснить, чей это корабль.

Фраза еще не успела отзвучать, а Эли уже исподлобья оглядывал присутствующих, высматривая их реакцию. И среди всех хмурых лиц и напряженных поз он совершенно отчетливо вдруг увидел нечто особенное.

Хесс'таске'ван сидела на скамье, выпрямив спину, как и все остальные. Но Эли смотрел на нее и с каждой секундой всё сильнее и сильнее убеждался в том, что она причастна к произошедшему: что-то в ее позе, что-то в напряжении ее поясницы, что-то во взгляде и в том, как лежали руки у нее на коленях — всё это напоминало поведение людского совета поселения на Самоваре, где Траун уничтожил жилу коаксия. И напоминало настолько, что Эли невольно поразился схожести между поведением людей и поведением чисса.

Возможно, чиссы просто настолько редко поступали противозаконно, что сами не знали, как после этого себя вести.

Собрание вовсю обсуждало новую технологию приближения на записях, а Эли наклонился к Трассу и шепнул ему в ухо:

— Посмотри на Хесс. Видишь?

Некоторое время Трасс не реагировал, а затем молча покачал головой. Эли на корню подавил желание нахмуриться и молча сообщил себе, что удивляться тут нечему, — был бы на месте него Траун, а на месте Трасса он сам девять лет назад, то он тоже ничего бы не заметил. Не заметил Трасс, значит, не заметил и никто из Совета, значит, на представительницу Хесс не обратили внимания и она не почувствует себя в опасности.

— Мы найдем причастных, — говорила Ар'алани. — И когда мы найдем их, они ответят по всей строгости закона.

Ктар'ксапла согласно кивнула, не обратив внимания на Чаф'орм'бинтрано, чье лицо в момент речи Ар'алани выразило неподдельное презрение.

— А не думали ли вы, адмирал, что только с помощью военных лиц можно было осуществить похищение и передачу? — медленно спросил Лоро'ханаасен.

Эли думал. И Ар'алани явно думала. Наверняка думал и Траун.

— Именно поэтому я связалась с Советом, а не с адмиралами, — ответила Ар'алани. — Я сомневаюсь во всех, включая саму себя. На этом всё. Я выйду на связь, как только прибуду на орбиту. Дети останутся со мной до выяснения обстоятельств. До встречи, Совет.

Она коротко поклонилась, и голограмма исчезла. Эли смотрел в пустоту на ее месте и думал. Думал, пока другие вокруг него продолжали переговариваться и спорить. Встрепенулся он только тогда, когда дыхание Трасса опалило его ухо:

— Эли. Идем.

Ванто поднял глаза. Совет постепенно расходился, хотя на этот раз в движениях чиссов виделась некоторая скованность. Эли был готов поклясться, что все они думают сейчас не о том, кто именно предатель, а о том, как в дальнейшем избежать повторения предательства.

В многих случаях Эли бы их поддержал; но только не в этом.

Он поднялся и вышел из залы вслед за Трассом. Лишь когда двери лифта закрылись, Эли ухватил его за плечи и развернул к себе.

— Слушай меня очень внимательно, — четко произнес он. — Это Хесс. Хесс в контакте с грисками. Я в этом уверен так же сильно, как в том, что меня зовут Эли'ванто и я служу семье Митт. И нам нужно накрыть их как можно скорее, пока они не уничтожили следы, не стерли файлы, не заблокировали свои сети и не подбросили улики кому-нибудь еще.

На вечно спокойном лице Трасса отобразилась внутренняя борьба. И Эли его прекрасно понимал: он предлагал семье Митт рискнуть всей своей репутацией, использовав в качестве опоры лишь догадки одного человека.

— Трасс, — тихо позвал Эли. — Я не ошибаюсь. Я видел... паттерны. Их ни с чем не спутать. Они очень похожи на людские.

— Я...

В рубиновых глазах Трасса Эли видел отражение своих собственных глубинных страхов.

— Трасс.

Митт'рас'сафис опустил голову.

— Ар'алани ты в известность поставить не хочешь? И Сауро'митт?

— Нет, — негромко, но твердо отрезал Эли. — Чем меньше, тем лучше. Я не хотел бы, чтобы политический скандал грянул раньше необходимого.

Долгое время, пока лифт продолжал движение вниз, Трасс смотрел ему в глаза. Что он там видел, Эли не знал, но сомневался в том, что это было что-то хорошее. Он прекрасно понимал, что рискует не только семьей Митт, но и отдельно Трассом, убеждая его в необходимости поддержки.

И сейчас Эли чувствовал себя всецело на месте Трауна.

— Ты похож на Рау, — озвучил Трасс, но в его голосе не было слышно упрека. — Он хорошо научил тебя. А возможно — даже скорее всего — это всегда было в тебе, и он просто умело вытащил твои таланты наружу. Однажды...

Голос Трасса стал тише и глуше, и Эли отчетливо услышал мелькнувшую там боль.

— Однажды я не пошел за братом. Но поскольку сейчас я имею шанс пойти за тобой, то я его не упущу. Я доверяю тому, что ты видел, Эли'ванто, сколь бы нереалистично для меня ни звучали твои объяснения, и я доверяю тебе, как ученику брата. Можешь вести меня.

Эли втянул воздух через нос и опустил ладонь на предплечье Трасса.

— Спасибо.

***

— Это безумие, — голос Крес'тен'тарти впервые на памяти Эли дрогнул. — Это абсолютное безумие. Вы хотите объявить войну и не кому-нибудь, а другому правящему дому. История не знает таких примеров. Вы представляете, _что_ будет, если вы ошибетесь?

Боковым зрением Эли увидел, как взгляд Трасса обратился на него.

— Мы не ошибемся, — сказал Ванто и не почувствовал внутри себя неуверенности. — Не в этот раз, нет. Но есть одно "но"... Трасс?

— У нас имеется ровно одна возможность легально войти в чужой дом и даже иметь в руках оружие, — взгляд Митт'рас'сафиса встретился со взглядом Крес'тен'тарти. — Как командир фаланги Дома, ты должен ее знать.

Стент нахмурился. Почти тут же нахмурился сильнее, а потом поднял брови:

— Военное положение на Ксилле? Да вы точно с ума сошли. Синдик Митт'рас'сафис -

— По закону военное положение обязаны объявить во всеуслышание и лишь затем приступить к действиям. В противном случае вторжение является грубейшим нарушением этики и личного пространства Семьи. Оскорблением, которое ничем не смыть, — когда Трасс посмотрел на него, Эли выдержал его взгляд. — Члены этой Семьи уже никогда и ни в чем не станут союзниками тех, кто их оскорбил. Хесс — древнейший из родов, хранители истории.

— И это тоже кусочек паззла, — тихо проговорил Эли.

— Однако если Семья сама преступила Закон, то никакие действия против нее не будут являться противозаконными, — продолжал Трасс, — так как подобная ситуация соответствует военной директиве об ответном ударе.

Он кивнул в сторону Ванто.

— Свою часть я сказал.

Ванто же продолжал смотреть на Стента, ожидая его реакции. Тот помедлил, помолчал немного — и вдруг взмахнул рукой:

— Что ж, идти в изгнание, так за семейством Митт. Командуйте, капитан. Я подчинюсь. А если мы сумеем застать предателей врасплох, весь свой оставшийся век я буду мысленно... — он вопросительно взглянул на Эли и на ломаном ауребеше закончил:

— _Танцевать на их костях_?

Эли издал глухой смешок.

— Типа того. Я бы посмотрел, как танцуют чиссы, — он поднялся с дивана в гостиной _синкра_ и кивнул Стенту. — Вооружайся.

***

Они собрались вновь спустя меньше минуты. За это время Трасс успел сменить длиннополое одеяние на черную форму с бордовыми полосами, но без знаков отличия. Эли кивнул Стенту и уже направился было к двери...

Когда дверь глухо пискнула и отъехала в сторону.

Мозг успел проанализировать ситуацию за те секунды, что панель скрывалась в секции стены. Дома только Чхарк'митт, и он спит на втором этаже, Сауро'митт и Халени'митт, ее мать, гостят в военной академии на другой стороне Ксаплара и никак не могли успеть и закончить все дела там, и приехать обратно. Больше из Митт на Ксилле никого не было, а гости сами чужие двери не открывали.

И пока в голове проносились все эти мысли, а дверь открывалась, правая рука автоматически начала поднимать чаррик. Так что когда по ту сторону синкра оказалось двое представителей семьи Чаф, в лицо первого смотрело дуло.

Отстраненным углом сознания Эли оценил комизм ситуации.

Пару мгновений все молчали и не двигали, а лицо Чаф'орм'бинтрано медленно мрачнело.

— Значит, я не ошибся, — негромко произнес он. — Но не скажу, что я этому рад. Сложите оружие мирно, и мы не оскверним землю Ксиллы кровью собратьев.

— По какому праву вы входите в наш дом? — спросил Эли.

Чаф'орм'бинтрано выразительно посмотрел себе под ноги. Эли проследил за его взглядом и подавил желание выругаться: носки сапог Чаф заканчивались ровно перед порогом. А значит, официально он в чужой дом не вошел.

— Подожди.

Трасс приподнял ладони и шагнул вперед, перекрывая собой линию огня. Эли дернул уголком губ, сместился вбок, но ладонь Трасса мягко легла поверх его пальцев, сжимавших рукоять, — и надавила, вынуждая опустить оружие.

— Последнее, чего я хотел бы, это увидеть кровь чиссов у порога Семьи, что поклялась чиссов защищать, — сказал он, переводя взгляд на Чаф. — Тем более кровь бессмысленную. То, что вы увидели, Аристокра, не является попыткой бега. Оно является желанием сродни вашему: желанием справедливости и наказания тем, кто посмел поставить что-то выше интересов нашего народа.

— Вы всегда хорошо говорили, Синдик, — Чаф'орм'бинтрано не двинулся с места, но Эли заметил, как он сделал едва заметный жест пальцами, и напряжение из позы чисса перед ним частично ушло. — Но боюсь, время красивых речей прошло. Я хочу, чтобы вы отдали мне всё, что касается вашего взаимодействия с грисками.

— Как командир фаланги Дома я вынужден выразить про... — начал было Стент, но Трасс быстро-быстро несколько раз сжал и разжал пальцы, призывая его к молчанию.

Молчал и Эли.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы Семья Чаф взглянула на происходящее с нашей точки зрения, — начал Трасс. — И потому я приглашаю вас сопроводить нас.

Безумец. Эли мысленно покачал головой. Чаф никогда не поверят. А пока они будут препираться в дверях, Хесс, вероятно, подчистят свои компьютеры.

— Куда? — приподнял брови Чаф'орм'бинтрано.

— В дом Семьи Хесс, — ответил Трасс. — И если мы ничего не найдем там, то я лично подпишу документ, в котором разрешу вам перевернуть вверх ногами весь наш синкр. Если желаете, я готов повторить сказанное на запись.

Эли увидел мимолетное, но искреннее недоумение, появившееся на лицах обоих Чаф. Чаф'орм'бинтрано склонился к спутнику и что-то неслышно произнес. Тот ответил, и Чаф'орм'бинтрано повернулся обратно к Трассу.

— Каар'чаф останется здесь, — сказал он. — На пороге. Проследит за тем, чтобы никто не подошел к компьютерным терминалам за наше отсутствие.

— Я согласен, — кивнул Трасс.

— И я желаю запись.

Из бокового кармана было извлечено небольшое серое устройство — Эли не сомневался, что оно работает с самого начала, он сам держал в кармане такое же, — и Чаф'орм'бинтрано положил его на ладонь. Тогда Трасс приблизился к нему почти вплотную, выдержал время, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза и, держа спину ровно, чуть наклонился вперед.

— Я, Синдик Митт'рас'сафис, из дома Митт, предоставляю представителям дома Чаф право на обыск синкра Митт при условии, что семья Хесс окажется вне подозрений.

Трасс выпрямился. Чаф'орм'бинтрано коротко кивнул — и отступил, открывая проход.

— Разбуди Чхарк'митта и догоняй, — негромко приказал Эли Стенту. — Скажи ему, чтобы ничего не предпринимал, пусть просто спустится вниз.

Стент кивнул и исчез вверх по лестнице, а Эли убрал чаррик в кобуру и последовал за Чаф'орм'бинтрано и Трассом. Внутри него всё еще ничего не сжимало, и не звенела тревожная струна опасения, что он ошибся и подставил этим принявшую его семью.

Возможно, Трасс был прав, и что-то до Трауна всегда в нем дремало, лишь ожидая, когда его разбудят и взрастят.

Весь путь на противоположный конец здания был проделан молча. Эли видел на лице Чаф'орм'бинтрано мрачную решимость, а на лице Трасса — усталое принятие неизбежности дурного исхода событий. Крес'тен'тарти догнал их уже на подходе к цели.

И когда Трасс повторил действия Чаф, приложив ладонь к дверной панели синкра Хесс, Эли был готов, как никогда.

Дверь распахнулась. От терминала компьютера обернулась Хесс'таске'ван, еще двое чиссов замерли посреди гостиной, по форме очень напоминавшей гостиную Митт. На лицах всех троих застыло немое изумление, смешанное с вопросом.

— Я Синдик Митт'рас'сафис, — произнес Трасс и переступил через порог синкра. — Как представитель дома Митт, я объявляю на Ксилле военное положение. Оставьте свои дела и соберитесь все в гостиной, чтобы я мог вас видеть. Чаф'орм'бинтрано.

Трасс указал рукой на терминал.

— Вы хоть представляете, что вы делаете? — холодно произнесла Хесс'таске'ван, не двигаясь с места. — Это нарушение закона.

— Боюсь, что первыми нарушили закон отнюдь не мы, — Эли тоже переступил порог, и это позволило ему держать под наблюдением всех Хесс, а также все коридоры синкра. — Отойдите от терминала, Аристокра. Прошу вас.

— Это нарушение закона, — жестко повторила Хесс'таске'ван. — Баден'си'харт?

Один из чиссов вскинул руку, и свет желтых ламп скользнул по дулу чаррика, направленного теперь на вошедших. Эли мгновенно ответил тем же, и взгляды их встретились. В глазах Баден'си'харта Эли отчетливо увидел страх.

— Опустите оружие, — тихо сказал он. — Я прошу вас.

— Как командир фаланги Дома, я не имею права пропустить вас, — так же тихо ответил Баден'си'харт, — и это право я буду отстаивать.

— Вам придется заплатить за это, — произнес Крес'тен'тарти. В два шага он оказался рядом с Эли, также держа чаррик в вытянутой руке.

Несколько ударов сердца все молчали.

— И вы, чисс, выстрелите в чисса, — уточнила Хесс'таске'ван. — Впервые в истории за тысячи лет.

— Я не чисс, — глухо сказал Эли. Щелкнул взводимый курок. — Я выстрелю.

Хесс'таске'ван перевела на него взгляд, и в нем Эли увидел такую ожесточенность, какой он не видел еще никогда. В груди тянуще сжало, и рука слабо дрогнула.

— Я не думала, что меня придут арестовывать члены семьи Митт, — сказала Хесс и поднялась на ноги. — Я думала, вы-то из всех как раз поймете. Баден'си'харт, опусти оружие.

— Нет, — тихо, но твердо ответил тот.

— Опусти.

В глазах чисса что-то мелькнуло — что-то затравленное и отчаянное — но он сжал зубы и шагнул вбок, закрывая собою Хесс'таске'ван.

— Стреляйте, — сказал он, глядя на Эли. — Стреляйте хоть на поражение, но я не дам вам пройти.

Тонко взвизгнул выстрел оглушающего режима, и Баден'си'харт успел издать болезненный хрип, прежде чем повалиться на пол без сознания. Эли опустил чаррик и взмахнул рукой:

— Стент! В лазарет его. Живо.

Несмотря на уверенность в собственной правоте, под грудью засел неприятный ком. Он стрелял в людей и других сушеств, но те были врагами, наркоторговцами или пиратами, а тут...

Стент прошмыгнул мимо него, подхватил Баден'си'харта под плечи и исчез вместе с ним из поля зрения. Хесс'таске'ван обвела Эли таким взглядом, как будто впервые видела, а затем покачала головой.

— Митт'рау'нуруодо оставил нам всем послание, — сказала она, и Эли пропустил вдох. — Своей судьбой. Своим изгнанием. Он показал, что есть вещи, которые наше общество должно исправить, но все закрыли на правду глаза, потому что это удобно. Но придет время, когда никто не встанет на нашу защиту, потому что союзников у нас нет. И что вы будете делать тогда, Митт?

Эли посмотрел на Трасса, увидел его ответный взгляд и взгляд Чаф'орм'бинтрано, все еще полный подозрений.

— Митт'рау'нуруодо нарушал закон во имя нашего народа, — голос Трасса был глух и тих. — Он никогда бы не отдал жизни детей — тем более жизни Небоходцев — в руки неизвестному еще союзнику.

— Думаете? — Хесс'таске'ван приподняла брови. — А я уверена, что отдал бы. Гриски ни в коем случае не навредили бы Небоходцах. А что такое комфорт нескольких детей против безопасности целого народа?

— Дело не в детях, — сказал Эли и бросил новый взгляд в сторону Трасса и Чафа. — Я много слышал о Митт'рау'нуруодо от разных чиссов. И насколько я могу судить, он никогда бы не заключил союза с неведомыми созданиями, можно ли доверять которым — неизвестно.

— Он заключил союз с вашей расой, — отозвалась Хесс'таске'ван. — И я не думаю, что он точно знает, кто вы такие и можно ли всецело вам доверять.

— Довольно, — обронил Чаф'орм'бинтрано. — Я слышал достаточно подобных слов от самого Митт'рау'нуруодо, чтобы слышать их теперь от семьи Хесс. Заразу принято вырывать с корнем, но что с вами делать, ответит лишь суд. Вы, ваш союзник, — Чаф кивнул на стоявшего в отдалении чисса, — и все, находящиеся в синкре, не должны покидать его до нового созыва Совета. Семьи Чаф и Митт проследят за этим.

— Кто помогал вам? — спросил Эли. — Похитить детей. Кто-то из военных. Кто это был?

— _Вывезти_ детей помог Баден'си'харт, — ответила Хесс'таске'ван, — который некогда служил во флоте, пока я не пригласила его на должность командира фаланги Дома.

Перед глазами Эли встал тот взгляд, которым наградил его Баден'си'харт перед тем, как закрыть собой Хесс'таске'ван. И было что-то в этом взгляде, помимо отчаяния и боли, чего Эли уловить не смог.

— Я повторяю свой призыв, — холодно произнес Чаф'орм'бинтрано. — В случае дальнейшего отказа я буду действовать на свое усмотрение.

И к глубокому потрясению Эли Чаф'орм'бинтрано кивнул ему — кивнул, выражая признание его власти над ситуацией.

— Сдайте все средства связи и вернитесь на диван, — приказал Ванто, подкрепляя свои слова указанием дула чаррика. — Сидите спокойно. Аристокра Чаф'орм'бинтрано, проверьте компьютерный терминал и убедитесь, никаких процессов уничтожения не запущено. Синдик Митт'рас'сафис... вызывайте Дом Сабосен.

Эли обвел всех собравшихся тяжелым взглядом.

— Время решать, что нам с этим делать.

***

Эли'ванто спал, откинувшись на жесткую спинку дивана в синкре семьи Митт и прикрыв глаза рукой от тусклого общего освещения. Представители семей Сабосен, Митт и Чаф прямо сейчас обыскивали дом семьи Хесс, а самих Хесс и их соратников — тех, кто присутствовал сейчас на Ксилле, — уже заперли по одиночным синкрам. Эли лично передал Ар'алани приказ Сауро'митт о задержании всех Хесс, находившихся в других мирах.

Дверь тихо отъехала в сторону, и в помещение вошел Трасс. Опустился рядом со спящим Эли и мягко коснулся его руки.

— Мрнх?.. — Эли повернул голову набок и приподнял руку. — Трасс?

— Лег бы ты спать в кровать, — негромко произнес тот.

— Ваши кровати как ваши диваны, одни доски, нет разницы, — глухо хмыкнул Эли. — Что Хесс?

— Арестованы. Все ждут собрания Совета.

— И когда собрание Совета?

— Через полвура.

Эли потер глаза рукой и сел ровнее, чтобы чуть сбросить сон и лучше воспринимать реальность. Под глазами у Трасса залегли тени, и Эли сомневался, что сам он сейчас выглядит лучше.

— У меня утром кончаются отпускные, — сказал Ванто, — я буду вынужден вернуться на корабль. Разве что Ар'алани позволит мне задержаться, и тогда я...

Горячие пальцы коснулись его губ, вынуждая замолчать, и Эли затих и даже прикрыл глаза.

— Мы справимся здесь, — тихо сказал Трасс, — а ты справься там. Рау рассчитывает на твою помощь, особенно сейчас, учитывая грисков.

Эли покачал головой; потом позволил себе пересесть ближе к Трассу и со вздохом опустил голову на его плечо. Горячие пальцы привычно зарылись в его волосы, и Ванто на миг зажмурился от удовольствия, когда тонкую кожу на затылке аккуратно почесали.

— Думаешь, Рау действительно отдал бы детей, будь он на месте Хесс?

— Нет, — абсолютно уверенно ответил Трасс, и в голосе его засквозило легкое удивление. — А ты?

— Не знаю, — честно признался Эли. — Я бы сказал "нет" тогда, когда еще служил с ним, но... Сейчас я уже давно понимаю, что, несмотря на его внимательное и чуткое отношение ко мне, он все равно меня использовал. И как бы я ни... — Эли подавился словами, но все же продолжил, — как бы я ни любил его, это осознание... Оно никуда не уходит. Я часто оправдываю его у себя в голове, но порой мне все равно кажется, что я испытываю _синдром арканианской лаборатории_.

— _Арканианской лаборатории_? — переспросил Трасс.

Эли взмахнул рукой:

— Арканианцы — раса без морально-этических принципов. В основном ученые, медики, инженеры. И во время Старой Республики их ловили на том, что они ставили опыты на представителях разумных рас. А выражение _синдром арканианской лаборатории_ пошло от тех подопытных, которых сумели вытащить, но которые провели в застенках слишком долго. И многие из них на судах всерьез утверждали, что арканианцы правы, что их разработки однажды спасут галактику и что они сами рады умереть на экспериментах, если это принесет пользу науке.

Видя, как Трасс чуть сдвинул брови, Эли пояснил:

— Защитная реакция мозга на обстоятельства. Из-за долгого заточения их мозг перестроился на их пленителей, и они начинали доказывать себе, что арканианцы правы, и они страдают не зря.

— Я понял, — кивнул Трасс. — И... ты думаешь, Рау хотел, чтобы подобные изменения произошли с тобой?

— Я не знаю, — выдохнул Эли. — Не знаю. Не понимаю даже, я действительно сам осознанно выбрал идти тем путем, что он проложил передо мной, или это мой мозг уже перестроился, как мозг тех подопытных.

— Ты не похож на психически больного, Эли'ванто, — тихо, почти ласково произнес Трасс, и Эли едва слышно фыркнул: звучало это именно как успокоение для психически больного. — Сегодняшний выбор ты сделал осознанно. И разве Рау позволил бы нам поймать Хесс, если бы принял их сторону?

Эли выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Ты и сам знаешь ответ, — продолжал Трасс, — просто слишком боишься подумать о Рау лучше, чем он есть. Боишься будущей боли.

— Но в словах Хесс был смысл, — Эли запрокинул голову и посмотрел в светящиеся глаза Трасса. — Что такое комфорт — да даже жизни — нескольких наших детей в сравнении с жизнью всей нашей расы? Она была права в целом, пусть и неправа в частностях, и от понимания этого меня тошнит. Кем мы станем, если нам придется когда-нибудь пойти на такие торги?

— И не лучше ли, чтобы нас тогда не стало, — тихо закончил Трасс.

— Да, — согласился Эли. — И не лучше ли, чтобы нас тогда не стало.

— У всего есть предел, — сказал Трасс. — И у жертв, на которые мы должны быть способны, тоже. Рау это понимает. Это понимаем ты и я, и вся семья Митт. Хесс этого не поняли, и несмотря на то, что они вдохновились поступками Трауна, они пошли не туда. Они переступили черту, за которой дверь в никуда. И всем им придется за это платить.

— Кроме, возможно, одного, — Эли на секунду сжал руку Трасса и сел, выпрямляясь. — До Совета еще есть время, и я хотел бы успеть наведаться в лазарет. Мне интересно, что может рассказать Баден'си'харт.

На губах Трасса появилась тонкая улыбка:

— Что-то увидел в нем?

— Еще не знаю, — отозвался Ванто и поднялся на ноги. — Может быть. К сожалению или к счастью, я все-таки далеко не Траун.

— Береги себя.

Эли остановился и шагнул обратно к дивану, чтобы подхватить ладонь Трасса и коснуться губами ее тыльной стороны.

— Всегда буду.


End file.
